


Interlude - Just Another Day at Work

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Actually talking things out, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dildos, Frottage, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Military Ranks, Negotiations, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pegging, omegaverse delta, somewhat open relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: The pilots of Rogue and Wraith Squadron encounter a rare chance for some close bonding.
Relationships: Garik "Face" Loran/Dia Passik, Garik "Face" Loran/Ton Phanan (past), Tyria Sarkin/Kell Tainer, Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu/Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Series: All Hands On [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Celchu who noticed and gestured for Face to follow him after the debriefing. He spends the entirety of the walk composing apologies in his head, lagging a bit behind the other delta in an instinctual need to show submission for his transgression. 

Well, sort of. Transgression was a rather strong term. He hadn’t actually _done_ anything. It was just that they’d all been under a lot of stress recently and were finally getting a break, and since they were deploying off the _Mon Remonda_ for the time being, that meant Face’s commanding officer and squadron XO were getting to indulge in some activities they hadn’t been able to until recently.

The past few days had made Face silently curse and mourn his lack of full Lorrdian ancestry. The centuries of oppression that had led to Lorrd’s stunning non-verbal skills had been accompanied by a decline in olfactory sense that persisted to this day. So while Face had the training and experience to read the body language of many species with nearly the full skill of any child of Lorrd, he also had the full olfactory senses of a baseline human.

Which meant that he was very deeply, intimately aware of how the members of the Rogue Pack had been spending their free time, and the crush he’d thought he’d beaten into full submission had come roaring back over the past few days.

All Janson had done was make a few jokes during the briefing and offer a few teasing comments afterwards while passing along some datawork for perusal and signatures. Face, meanwhile, had gotten a full helping of what a very attractive, very sexually satisfied omega smelled like.

He’d kept the blush off his face through sheer force of will., but hadn’t been able to prevent the abbreviated steps he’d taken towards Janson when the other man turned away and started making silent overtures to Klivian for a quickie in a cleaning closet or somewhere else close.

In that moment, Face had found himself desperately wanting to help satiate the eager desires Janson was expressing. He’d caught himself, stopped himself before he made a fool of himself…

… and turned in time to see Celchu giving him a knowing look and crooking a finger at him to follow.

The door of Celchu’s office closed behind him and Face resolutely kept his mouth shut. The less he said, the better.

Instead of sitting behind his desk, Celchu leaned against it, arms folded across his chest. The silence that stretched between them was uncomfortable and growing worse with each moment. The blush Face had been fighting finally won and took over his face, leaving him staring at the floor in embarrassment. 

“If it helps, I honestly don’t think Wes has noticed,” Celchu finally said. Force help him, but he sounded amused. “He’s as much prone to blind spots as anyone and I think some of the early drama the Wraiths went through means he’s locked himself out of observing those sorts of things from any of you.”

“He’s just glad Kell doesn’t actually want to murder him,” Face agreed. He risked a peek at the other delta. “You didn’t mention Wedge.”

“Wedge is notoriously bad at noticing such things. He’d have to see someone trying to hump Wes’s leg to actually realize someone was…”

“Encroaching?” Face winced as he supplied the missing word when Celchu’s voice trailed off.

“I suppose.” Celchu grinned. “Wes is exceptionally alluring, even for an omega. It’s a sign how distracting he is that you haven’t noticed just how many different sets of eyes glue themselves to his ass whenever he bends over. Probably because your own were fixed on the same point.”

The blush deepened and Face’s cheeks were actually starting to hurt from the heat of it. 

“You’re not mad?” Face asked.

“For looking? For being briefly caught up in Wes’s scent?” Celchu laughed and the sound eased much of the tension in Face’s stomach. “Two thirds the humans on this ship would be dead if we took offense every time Wes caught someone’s attention.”

A finger pushed Face’s head up, forcing their eyes to meet. At once, Face felt his breath hitch at the dark blue eyes boring into his own, at the sensation of being seen completely down to his component parts. 

“Ah, that’s the problem.” That long, elegant finger slid along Face’s jaw, then brushed his lips. Without thinking, Face nipped at it, then shocked himself by darting his tongue out to taste it. “You’ve all been through so much. Of course this would come up.”

Celchu cupped the back of his head, tugging at his dark hair to angle him just right-

Face’s brain shut down when Celchu kissed him. Raw desire surged inside him and he dropped his mouth open to accept a probing tongue. Celchu kissed him hard and firm, mouth moving hungrily over his before he pulled back with a gasp. 

Whining at the sudden loss of contact, Face rocked forward, rutting his cock against Celchu’s leg-

Ton’s absence suddenly cut through him like a knife and Face let out a sudden keen of loss and need. Desire coursed through him but it was Ton he wanted to be rubbing up against, to kiss and hold while Dia pressed against his back-

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-” Celchu’s voice was half-strangled and he was quick to try and retreat, only to be stopped when Face instinctively clutched at him because he was _someone,_ at least-

Strong hands seized his arms and resolutely pushed him back.

“Captain Loran, you have my deepest, most sincere apologies. That was… beyond inappropriate.” 

The sudden stricken tone in Celchu’s voice cut through the arousal burning in Face now and he blinked and shook his head, dragging his thoughts back up from the gutter they’d landed in. The other man looked pale and horrified by his own actions. 

“If you wish to leave, please feel free to do so. I can also call Wedge or anyone else in if you’d like to speak with someone or have someone else present. Again, I am _so sorry-”_

“No, it’s fine. It’s…” Face’s voice trailed off as he forced himself to truly take stock of his own body. “Force, it’s a heat, isn’t it? I haven’t had one of these in years.”

“The very beginnings of one, I think,” Celchu said. “I’ve always been a bit… susceptible to heat scent.”

“It happens,” Face said, nodding in acknowledgement. 

“The Wraiths are off duty while the _Mon Remonda_ resupplies,” Celchu noted after a brief silence. “Perhaps Tainer could be of assistance? Assuming you don’t simply wish to procure suppressants.”

“I’m… honestly not sure,” Face admitted. He’d thought about heats, of course. He’d had a few here and there, but not recently. Not with Ton, who had fit so perfectly in his life that Face had found himself thinking about pair bondings and then packs after Dia joined up. As it was, the lust was continuing to burn inside him. “It wouldn’t be appropriate to just show up at his door and beg to be fucked would it?”

“Alas, I think a message sent from your quarters would be better.”

“Of my dick.”

“No, a message of words detailing the situation and the assistance you’re requesting.”

Pity. He liked the thought of Kell looking at his dick. Even better, he could look at _Kell’s_ dick. Get a hand on it. Lick it. _Ride it until he came over and over again-_

Celchu cleared his throat, tearing Face away from his sudden fantasies, then carefully pulled off his rank insignia and tossed it in a drawer. “No decor, so please feel free to tell me to jump out of an airlock. Do you need assistance, ah, clearing your head for the moment? Nothing direct, mind you, but I could assist you with some stimulation so your blood cools long enough for you to return to your quarters without waylaying the first attractive being in your path.”

The increasingly pornographic turn of Face’s thoughts abruptly fixated on Celchu. “I don’t- Don’t want to cause trouble. For your pack.”

There was another pause. “Bizarrely, we have handled situations like this before. There are… parameters… I can work in. To help you.”

Face groped his own uniform, then hurled his brevet rank insignia on the floor. “No decor. _I really need to come, please help,”_ he begged.

“Helping does increase the odds suppressants won’t work.”

“I think- I think that’s okay.” Face shuddered and rubbed the front of his pants. “I’ll lock myself in my quarters if I need to burn it out on my own. I did that every other time this has come up. It’d be nice to have company, even if it’s just for a little while.”

“Well, in that case…” Celchu hopped up on the desk and spread his legs, tugging Face forward. Their lips came together and Face moaned as he was thoroughly devoured. One of Celchu’s elegant hands joined Face’s at his crotch and gave him a squeeze. “Once the Wraiths are fully independent, I think I’ll see if the others would be opposed to asking you to join us one night. We all love a pretty face and I think your lips would look quite nice wrapped around Wedge’s cock.”

“Fuck- that- I’ve never done that,” Face gasped. “Sucked cock.”

“Oh? What about anal sex?” Celchu’s hand began to work on his trouser fastenings. 

“I’ve topped, but never- never been penetrated that way-”

Celchu groaned against Face’s lips. “If Tainer is agreeable to helping you with your heat, I beg you, keep his cock in your cunt. I’d be overjoyed to be the first to breach your ass.”

“Your pack- they won’t mind?” Before Celchu could answer, Face kissed him sloppily, hands now struggling to shove his pants and briefs out of the way.”

“How do you think we’ve explored letting new members into the pack? Sex isn’t required but is fun. And we’ve had lots of fun over the years.”

Celchu leaned back and dropped his gaze to Face’s crotch. He trailed his hand over the erect cock and tugged lightly on his balls. “Quite lovely,” he murmured. “I wouldn’t mind taking a turn riding that. But for now… what do you need? You can just rut against me or I can provide a helping hand. I even have something that could go between your legs if you like.”

“That,” Face gasped, suddenly achingly aware of how empty he was. “Something- to squeeze around- and your leg, I think. And your mouth.”

Smiling, Celchu kissed him again, more lightly this time, then leaned over his desk, twisting around to dig into one of the lower cabinets. Face caught a glimpse of something blue before it disappeared between his legs. He shuddered as a rounded tip rubbed against his wet opening. 

“This can knot if you want,” Celchu said as he teased Face with the toy.

Face swallowed. “I’ve never- never taken a knot.”

There was visible surprise in Celchu’s eyes. “Not even an artificial one?” 

He shook his head and managed to notice how well Celchu controlled his immediate surge of lust. “I’ll activate that only if you want it,” he said. “It doesn’t have any artificial fluids, so you wouldn’t get that experience.”

How considerate of Celchu to want to try not to influence him. “Do it. Give me your knot, Celchu,” he said and was rewarded with a growl of desire. 

“When we can finally take you to bed, we’re going to leave you gaping and filthy.”

“I look forward to finding out how you’ve all worked out how to achieve that.”

There was another growl and then Face gasped as the teasing dildo was shoved into him. His vagina was slick and eager for sex, and thusly, accepted the sudden penetration without much difficulty. Celchu worked it in and out of him until he’d found a rhythm Face liked, then, with a soft few clicks, he withdrew his hand and the toy began propelling itself in and out of his body. 

Moaning in pleasure, Face tugged at Celchu, repositioning him on the desk so he could straddle his leg and rut up against his thigh. An arm wrapped around his waist, adding a bit more stability, and Face let himself go.

He usually preferred something a bit wider and a little shorter between his legs, and the leg of Celchu’s uniform wasn’t the ideal surface to rub against. But the steady thrust of something inside him and the body pressed against his was really all he needed right now. Face rocked against Celchu, moving with the dildo and accepted a leisurely kiss. There was enough heat behind it for Face to feel desired, but not so much that he found himself craving true penetration with a real cock.

Two hands reached down and squeezed his butt cheeks. Face shuddered and squeezed down on the dildo, which obligingly started to move faster. 

“Gonna be thinking of your ass tonight,” Celchu mumbled against his lips. They continued to make out, wet and sloppy as he groped Face’s backside. “If you’re good and let me knot it, you can return the favor in Wes’s cunt.”

That made for a pretty holo. Face rubbed his cock harder against Celchu’s leg, feeling the flex of strong, thick muscle under the pants leg. “Dia’ll want to be there,” he gasped.

“Mm, that’ll be nice. Haven’t had a good pair of tits to play with in a while.” A finger slid between his butt cheeks and rubbed against his hole. A gasp of shock tore it’s way out of Face and his hips jerked hard again Celchu. “I bet she’ll love seeing your ass plowed. Tell her to bring a harness so she can take a turn with you.”

Dia with a fat green cock jutting up in front of her-

Pulling his head down onto it-

Feeling it behind him-

Her dragging his head back as she pushed into him-

“That’s it,” Celchu breathed, and the pressure of the dildo changed-

Face’s entire body shuddered, his eyes bulging as the dildo began to knot. The pressure inside him suddenly increased as it swelled, rapidly reaching the size he liked to be fucked with and then quickly surpassing it. The dildo was _big,_ so big between his legs and just kept growing and growing, getting bigger and bigger until his passage was shrieking in _pleasure-pain-_

A helpless wail tore it’s way out of Face’s throat as the knot locked into place. He was barely aware of the hand rapidly stroking his cock, adding layer after layer of pleasure until everything blurred into a bright white light. 

As the world started to swim back into focus, Face found himself sprawled out in a chair, legs akimbo, dildo still knotted inside him, and Celchu jerking off in front him, eyes hungrily devouring his partially naked body. Celchu’s cock was bigger than his, especially in regards to length, and he was fondling his partially swollen knot with a practiced hand. When he finally grunted and began to come, he leaned forward and tilted his pelvis upwards, expertly shooting his come onto his chest under his shirt and working his cock until he was finished.

Their eyes met. All Face could do was stare; the ache from the knot was making it so hard to think.

A predatory grin spread across Celchu’s face. “As soon as Zsinj is dead, we’re bedding you,” he pronounced, and Face shuddered, his overstimulated passage squeezing helplessly little flutters around the toy buried inside him. 

“I can give you another if you want,” Celchu said. “But after seeing how shocked and overcome you were with just a toy knot, I’ll warn you now that it’ll be hard to resist breaking a few rules. You’re gorgeous when you come.”

“I should go, then,” Face panted. “Don’t want to get you into trouble.”

“Mm. That would probably be best.” Picking up a white hand towel that Face didn’t remember seeing before now, Celchu wiped his cock clean and tucked it back into his pants. Before he reached for the controls to deflate the dildo, he used the cloth on Face, wiping away the remnants of his own release. 

Face stared, then realized there was a noticeable wet spot on Celchu’s trousers. The other man noticed where Face’s red faced gaze was lying and _kriffing snickered_ as he tossed the cloth away. Bastard. He didn’t waste time reaching up between Face’s legs, at least. 

The knot’s deflation was shocking and sudden, and Face quickly found himself craving it’s return. The toy was tossed onto the desk next to the cloth and Face himself was drawn into another kiss even as Celchu helped him to his feet and began fixing his uniform.

“Please call if you need help with anything. I have no right to your person in any way,” Celchu said when they finally parted, “so share of yourself however you desire to. But know I would be honored and delighted to be the first to claim your ass. Regardless, I think your lady would be delighted to select a toy or perhaps several to use with you. She is very welcome as well, as are whatever you would like to bring with you.”

He was blushing again, but for all new reasons. “I’ll talk to her,” Face promised, and truly meant it. Celchu’s offer sounded like all sorts of fun provided they could work it all out properly. 

A few minutes later, with rank insignias attached again and a scent neutralizer liberally sprayed around, Face nodded farewell to the other man and quickly left for his quarters. His heat was satiated for the moment and he needed to take advantage of the clarity of mind to get a few messages off before he officially signed off for the day.

Military life. It was full of all sorts of unexpected twists and turns.


	2. Chapter 2

It was terrible to realize that no one had even told Face how long he was supposed to be polite and socialize before asking a heat partner to take off his pants and commence with the fucking. This was an egregious oversight in all the etiquette lessons Face had ever sat through and he  _ would be writing letters _ to certain specific people about leaving something so important out of the curriculum.

Kell had agreed to help a fellow Wraith out with a rather personal situation. Tyria had agreed.  _ Dia had agreed. _ They were all here, sitting in Face’s cramped quarters making banal small talk while the heat scent in the room grew stronger and stronger and stronger. Kell couldn’t decide where to put his hands, how to sit, and where to look, and Tyria and Dia both kept exchanging smirks and winks while slowly starting to loosen their clothing. 

Face didn’t even know how much experience Dia had with the weird randomness of human reproductive cycles nor how she was going to react once Kell finally got his dick out and into him. 

Her response to his earlier message had declared she understood the mechanics of what was happening and would happily assist him and Kell in whatever he needed. While useful, Face’s lust clogged brain was only now realizing what she hadn’t said. 

Her and Tyria’s willingness to start getting naked was heartening, though. And Face could see the bulge in Kell’s pants, so if he would just take it out already-

“I’m making this weird, aren’t I?” Kell suddenly said. “I’m not trying to. It’s just this is, uh, new. A new situation. For me.”

“Actually, for me too,” Face said. He really should stop staring at Kell’s crotch…

“For you- but you’re a holo star!” Tyria said, hands freezing as she toyed with the hem of her shirt. 

“I was a  _ child _ star. By the time puberty hit and heats became an occasional thing, I was officially dead and keeping my head down.” Face blinked at her, suddenly registering he could see cleavage. A lot of cleavage. In fact, Dia’s top was entirely gone and her soft bra seemed entirely too small to contain her breasts, while the neckline on Tyria’s shirt suddenly seemed a lot lower than he was used to seeing. “Uh. Right. My only experience with a partner during heats is Commander Celchu letting me hump his leg like a horny Corellian hound a few hours ago.”

“He did  _ what?” _ Tyria gasped.

“We were…” Face waved his hand vaguely. “No decor. After realizing what was happening. The rumors are right that he’s a pervy, horny bastard, but he’s also, you know, professional. We talked about it. The Rogue Pack’s apparently got experience with this sort of thing? He offered to call someone for me and would have fetched a med droid if I asked.”

“And instead of doing either of those things, he let you hump his leg until you-“ Kell’s brain visibly locked up.

“Until I made a terrible mess on his pants and had the sort of clarity of mind needed to think in depth about how to handle this and make arrangements. Sign forms and such.”

Dia smiled and rose to her feet. Her arms twisted above her head as she peeled off her bra and tossed it away. Face happily, eagerly, reached for her bare breasts as she sat down in his lap. “As soon as Kell and Tyria are gone, I want to hear all about you and Tycho Celchu. I like the thought of him watching you work yourself off against his leg. He jerked himself off, didn’t he, watching you?”

Face lifted his mouth from the curve of her breasts and nodded with a grin. Dia’s smile turned wicked and she kissed him hungrily.

“I don’t normally like sharing, but with him? With  _ them? _ I know you’re still mine,” she murmured. 

“Always,” he groaned. He rocked his hips upwards, feeling her wetness through her trousers. He really wanted something inside himself, but he also really, really liked the idea of sinking down into her welcoming heat.

“Kell? If you’re still okay with this, it’s time,” Tyria was saying as Dia kissed him again. Kell replied to her, his voice low and rumbling and wholly unintelligible to Face.

“Clothes off, Face,” Dia ordered, and he scrambled to comply as he realized the others were also stripping. 

“What’s the best position?” Dia asked Tyria as Face hurriedly yanked his clothes off. 

“Face on the bed with his, hah, face in the mattress and backside in the air. Easy access for fucking and it’s easy to lie down after being knotted.”

“Kell can knot? I’ve heard about that.”

Dia sounded breathless and when Face had gotten his shirt off and could look at her, he could see a bright light in her eyes. 

“Kell’s gamma, which means he can knot and usually releases a big load. Face is going to be a mess very soon.”

Gamma also stereotypically meant a big cock but that wasn’t guaranteed. In fact, Face hoped Kell wasn’t bigger than average. He hadn’t seen the dildo Celchu used on him until afterwards, and it hadn’t been unusually large. That said, the knot it had produced had almost been more than he could handle. 

Kell soon appeared beside him in all his naked oversized glory and Face was relieved to see his erect cock was closer to the size he was familiar with than some kind of pornograohic monstrosity that might have been considered more proportional to his overall size. 

The other man relaxed when he realized Face was pleased with what he was seeing. “Ready?”

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Face replied and hurried onto the bed. He tossed a wink at Tyria and Dia as he settled into position, ass raised up and his legs spread. His girlfriend had claimed a chair, sitting with one leg draped over the padded arm, and was already touching herself. Tyria, meanwhile, was settling a harness around her hips that left her openings available for play and an open ring in front of her pubic bone where she could add… attachments. He whimpered at the movement of her practiced hands and the silent implication that Kell himself spent time presenting himself for her use.

The bed dipped down as Kell climbed up behind him and a large hand rested on his ass as the other man settled into position above and behind him. 

“Is this okay?” Kell asked, leaning forward. His head hovered close to Face’s and his body matched the curve of his spine. His cock rubbed against one of Face’s butt cheeks and the delta whimpered again, a small shudder of desire running through him.

“Yeah, yeah, it is,” Face gasped. Almost involuntarily, his legs spread a bit more and his back arched some, silently begging for Kell’s cock. 

The hand on his ass hesitated before moving, then fingers slid over to his waiting opening. Kell traced over and around him first, exploring Face’s unfamiliar anatomy and the peculiar arrangement of organs that defined male deltas. Wet slick clung to his fingers and no doubt left glistening trails as Kell’s fingers slid through his folds, down to his balls, and briefly across the base of his cock. 

Then, finally, Kell slowly pushed two fingers into Face. “Gods, you’re wet,” he whispered, almost sounding awed. He thrust with his fingers and quickly began to scissor them so he could feel how the passage stretched. “Can I put it in? Or- or do you want something else first? Wet doesn’t always mean ready.”

That was kind. Thoughtful. Considerate.

“Shards of the Sith, fuck me already!”

Kell snorted, laughing in surprise at the sudden exclamation. Straightening up, he took himself in hand and  _ finally, slowly _ began to push inside. 

Face bucked beneath him, immediately trying for more, but was restrained by Kell’s ridiculously large hands. Instead of just pounding him into submission, Kell continued to move slowly, carefully working his way into Face’s body and taking care not to give him too much, too fast.

Face sobbed and begged for more the entire time, letting out an exultant cry when Kell finally bottomed out inside him. Oh! Kell was a good size inside him. Perhaps a bit sm-ALL-

Face gasped as Kell pulled back, then thrust in again. Not small! Not too small at all. “That’s it:” Face made a strangled sound. “That, like that,  _ fuck,  _ it’s-“ he gasped again as Kell began to thrust in and out of him. “Just that! Fuck, knot me, please, you can play later, I need your knot inside me-“

“Gods- Right.” 

There was a brief pause as Kell shifted around some, adjusting his weight. And then he was going again, Face howling into the bed as Kell moved hard and fast inside him, focusing on taking what he needed to come, to knot, to tie himself off inside Face and give him what he was begging for.

Face’s hands scrambled at the sheets, trying to find purchase. Kell’s weight pushed him down, flattened him out more as he fucked Face’s body.

This wasn’t at all like when Ton had been inside him. It hadn’t been common in the first place, let alone this animalistic drive to orgasm-

He really shouldn’t think about Ton right now. He might cry, even while in the middle of heat sex.

Fortunately, Kell helped with that when he lifted his body up and grabbed Face’s shoulders, pinning him to the bed as his thrusts got harder and deeper. 

Face rocketed along with Kell, gasping with each thrust and managing to get a fumbling hand on his own cock. It didn’t take long after that for Face’s body to shudder and squeeze around Kell’s demanding cock as he came, and then it was Kell crying out as he finally reached his own peak. 

_ He was so glad Celchu had knotted him earlier. _ Face wailed into the mattress as Kell’s knot swelled. He might have panicked if it hadn’t been for earlier. Kell was an enormous presence above him, could smother him with body weight alone if he was careless, and his knot just kept getting bigger and bigger!

“Almost-“ Kell grunted, then thrust a little more-

The knot finished locking into place. Face felt like someone had shoved a gravball between his legs and that was before he had to worry about the come. He felt it then, an odd rushing sensation as come spilled into his body and made itself at home. There was a  _ lot _ of it, it just kept filling him up and up and up-

Kell leveraged himself sideways and suddenly they were lying on their sides, leaving Face gasping as his body lurched on the knot and come sloshed inside him.

Then Dia was there, a damp, sweetly spicy scented hand touching his face and the other his lower abdomen. “You look wonderful,” she said in an approving voice. “How do you feel?”

“Full,” he replied, somewhat shaky.

“Then let me distract you.” And she did, with hands at his face and wrapped around his cock that smelled of her own pleasure and confidence in her knowledge of how easy it was to manage the sexual urgency that came with being a delta. 

Kell let out his own needy sounds as Dia pulled two more orgasms out of Face as he writhed on Kell’s knot. Face’s stomach and chest were well soaked with his own come by the time the knot finally deflated. It shrank down, releasing a large gush of fluid as Kell slipped out of him. 

Dia pressed Face against the mattress, drinking in his whimpers of loss as he was suddenly left empty. He reached out for her, eyes pleading, and suddenly the almost mindless urgency and lust he was so desperately holding back shone through them. She smiled gently, carefully tucked some loose strands of hair behind his ear. 

“I am here for you, as Kell and Tyria are. I will keep you safe. You can let go.”

There was a new fire in Face when Tyria climbed onto the bed. Kell kissed her hard, helping secure a knot-capable dildo into the harness with the ease of practice. Her hands were much, much smaller than Kell’s as they gripped his hips, but she was just as sure and confident as she slid inside him. 

Face moaned as she started fucking him, her thrusts slow at first as he adjusted to the artifical cock but quickly speeding up. Their coupling was fast and sloppy sounding, the come lingering inside his body helping ease the way even as more leaked out of him. Tyria moaned loudly as she thrust into him, her movements matching a faint buzzing sound emerging from between her legs.

“He feels good, doesn’t he?” Kell groaned beside her, leaning over to kiss her.

“So good,” Tyria panted. “Looks good, too. I can’t wait to knot him.”

Face shuddered, rocking desperately forward into Dia’s hand then back onto Tyria’s cock, until he couldn’t stand it and came again, his passage shuddering hard around the toy pleasuring him. Tyria maintained a steady rhythm while his pleasure unfolded, then sped up as his body relaxed.

“Are you ready for a knot?” she asked and all he could do was sob his assent. She thrust hard into him, working the dildo as deep inside him as she could before hitting some kind of control on the harness and triggering the knot. 

Face came again as the knot swelled inside him. “Ah, Tyria,” he gasped. 

The woman dragged his head back and around, kissing him hard, and then he was wailing because knot was tied off inside him and artificial come flooding his body. 

Dia pinned his shoulders to the bed again, her hand coming up between his legs after Tyria fumbled the toy out of the harness. She wrapped her fingers around the wide base, making sure the pressure from the toy remained consistent and the tube transferring come from the reservoir lying in the bed into his body didn’t get tangled up. 

Kell, meanwhile, was on his knees in front of Tyria, helping to hold her upright as she stood with a leg draped over his shoulder so he could lick and suck at her clit. His fingers plunged repeatedly into her, seeking out the sensitive places inside her so he could get her off again and again and again. She was as much a delta as Face, after all.

Face’s expression was almost comically befuddled when the reservoir finally ran dry and Dia eased off the pressure of the knotted dildo inside him. She liked seeing him like this, stuffed full of (artificial) cock and come, relaxed and wobbly with pleasure. He fumbled for her hand, peering lovingly into her eyes before seeking out Kell and Tyria. And when he did spot them, he let out a surprised, and pleased, sound. Despite what had to be flagging energy, his cock twitched in interest.

“Mount Face again, then we can rest,” Tyria eventually ordered Kell, her hand touching his hair. 

Kell nodded. Face whimpered. 

Dia drifted out of the way as Kell all but fell on Face. He was rolled onto his back this time, legs spread obscenely wide before Kell manipulated the dildo’s controls so it would deflate. Tossing the toy and attachments aside, Kell didn’t hesitate to do just as he’d been ordered: his cock slammed into Face and a round of truly brutal looking sex ensued. 

Kell’s hips moved with machine-like power and precision, his cock pistoning in and out of Face’s passage with devastating power. And Face took it. Moved with it. Clung to Kell with his arms and legs while yowling like an animal. 

Tyria laughed softly at the surprised look on Dia’s face. Despite somewhat wobbly legs, she gathered up her discarded toys and headed for the pack of cleaning supplies she’d brought with her. 

“Humans become fairly indiscriminate about sex once a heat is involved,” she said softly. 

“So I can see. You’re a very strange species,” Dai said.

“There are few humans who’d disagree with you.” Tyria cast an experienced eye over her sheath, pleased to see no scratches or nicks in the soft material. “I brought some different style things if you wanted to try the harness.”

Dia started. “It’s your’s-“ she began.

“I don’t mind sharing,” Tyria said. “And since it seems Face is more penetration driven during heats than he thought, we may need your assistance screwing him senseless.”

When Dia hesitated, Tyria smiled and began undoing the harness. “Let’s see if it’ll fit. If it does, you can blow his mind with a nice sized dildo. Breasts and a cock read as alpha female to the human subconscious. He’ll be more than a little excited by it.”

Which proved to be understating matters a few hours later when Face woke up from his nap to see Dia decked out in the dark brown harness with a blue and purple tentacle shaped dildo jutting out in front of her.

The color of the dildo made a lovely contrast again Dia’s green skin while the shape of the toy evoked her long, elegant lekku. Lust ignited in Face’s eyes the moment he took in the picture she made and he hurriedly crawled over to her to properly worship her.

Dia felt her breath catch in her throat as he peered lovingly up at her. After some trial and error with the toy, he was now bobbing his head up and down the round tentacle, eyes watching her for signs of approval. She tightened her grip on his hair, pleased to have such a convenient handhold, and pushed him further down the toy. He let out some soft, muffled sounds of discomfort, but determinedly worked to suppress his gag reflex as long as he could. 

She didn’t fight him when he finally had to wrench himself upright, gasping desperately into her thigh. “You need practice,” she drawled. “How lucky are we to have such a wonderful selection for you to practice on. Once we know what size and shape you like best, we’ll order something in the proper green shade.” She gestured towards her leg, indicating her flushed skin. “Now turn around and present yourself to me so I can fuck you again. And this time, you’ll suck on Kell’s cock at the same time.”

It was gratifying how quickly Face moved to follow her orders. Kell, who’d been watching with sleepy contentment, quicking moved so his cock jutted out in front of Face’s mouth. As with the initial round of sex, he kept a careful grip on Face to make sure he took things slowly and carefully at first. The delta adapted quickly to Kell’s cock and was moving up and down it with only a few pauses here and there to catch his breath and rest his jaw.

Dia let them settle into this rhythm before adding her tentacle cock dildo into the mix. She timed her thrust with one of Kell’s careful motions and was rewarded with a loud, muffled cry that made the tall man moan and his hips jerks for a few seconds before he got himself back under control. 

From there, Dia didn’t worry about coordinating her thrusts with Kell’s. Her ass and thighs were already screaming at her, unused as they were to the motion of constant thrusting. She was quickly realizing that she loved this - pleasuring Face, seeing _her_ _cock_ disappearing into his body, hearing his sounds of pleasure. Even the motion of the dildo and harness bouncing off her own body was incredible. 

She’d realized a while ago that she had a very expensive shopping list in mind now for them to enjoy. It was worth it, though, seeing Face get lost in ecstasy and knowing she was the one getting him there. 

Dia pulled free and collapsed backwards after wrangling another orgasm out of Face and watched exhausted but content as Kell climaxed on Face’s… face.

Tyria took over after that, pulling Face up onto the bed and kissing and stroking his chest and arms until he was erect enough for her to ride. The befuddled expression Face had been wearing melted away into something much more alert and he began to thrust harder, watching Tyria’s breasts bounce while his hands gripped tight to her hips. 

Dia watched them while she began to unbuckle the harness and remove the dildo. Kell hovered by her side, taking the toy without hesitation so it could be cleaned and helping her balance while she slid the straps off her hips and down her legs. She paused when Face and Tyria changed positions, shifting so Face was on top. It was… disconcerting… to see Face’s attention so thoroughly focused on the human woman. 

“Are you okay?” Kell asked, taking the harness from her.

“Yes, it’s just… odd. I’ve been around humans in heat before but it wasn’t like this.” Tearing her eyes away, Dia looked at Kell. The tall human was cleaning the straps, sanitizing it so Tyria could use it again if she wanted. “It doesn’t bother you? Seeing them like this?”

He shook his head. “No. For as intimate as sex is, this is, well, just biology. We’re not a pack. We’re not looking to become a pack. We all agreed ahead of time that in the off-chance new biomarkers started to form, we’d get treatment to disrupt the process and prevent a real packbond from forming. This,” and Kell took a break from adjusting the straps to gesture to pair on the bed, “is Tyria and I helping a friend. We’re pairbonded, happily so, and this doesn’t change that.”

“Humans,” Dia said with a fair amount of exasperation. Another orgasm unfolded on the bed and the human deltas just  _ kept going. _ “Your species is ridiculous. This process is needlessly complex, messy, and  _ smelly.” _

Kell laughed. “You don’t like heat scent?” he asked.

“In small doses, it’s fine. Exotic, even. But everything reeks of it now!”

Snickering, Kell dropped the harness on a chair and wandered over to the air controls for the room. After hitting a few buttons and manipulating a dial, the air scrubbers kicked on and the thick scent of heat began to get sucked out of the room. 

Returning, Kell picked the harness back up and sat down, unconcerned with his own nudity. “There’s a reason humans have the best cleaning products and droids,” he said with a grin. 

Dia shook her head and headed for the small conservation unit tucked against the wall. Heat rooms came stocked with food and beverages, she’d discovered. Retrieving a few bottles of water, found a seat of her own and offered one to Kell. “This is so unsanitary,” she muttered before drinking. “I can’t even begin to guess how your species managed to live long enough to develop droids and spaceflight.”

“There’s a fair amount of evidence of Rakatan bioengineering,” Kell said. After making a few more adjustments to the harness, he picked up the bottle Dia had retrieved and took a few sips. “Having both different sexes  _ and _ presentations doesn’t make sense, so it’s generally accepted that we were messed with. That was so long ago, though, that we can’t be completely sure and honestly? This is just how we are. I don’t think many humans would want to change us back to whatever we used to be.”

Dia wasn’t used to hearing such deep thoughts from Kell and instead drank more water instead. Seeing Face with Kell and Tyria really didn’t bother her. They weren’t intimately close to him outside this room, after all. 

No, it was Ton Phanan that was dogging her thoughts, deceased though he may be. 

Ton and Face were already together when Dia had joined the Wraiths and she’d been confused, almost insulted, when Face started making cautious overtures to her. Ton had followed suit, not expressing the same degree of interest, but clearly wanting to make Face happy. There’d been something distant in his eyes, not specifically in reaction to herself, but a detachment from the galaxy in general. 

It had become clear quite quickly that Ton was damaged, hurting in a way Dia didn’t think could be fixed. Not by herself or Face, at the very least. Ton had needed professional help and distance from the battlefield, but his refusal to see seek out either had gotten him killed.

She didn’t know what would have happened between the three of them had he lived. Ton’s death had hurt Face badly and deeply, driving him into a depression he’d struggled to hide from Wedge and Wes. She wondered now if the biomarkers Kell had mentioned had been present, the ones that helped create a human pairbond or pack.

She wondered how she could have fit into a pairbond or pack when she couldn’t truly be part of such a joining…

“Dia?” 

Face’s voice cut into her thoughts and she quickly looked up. Her partner and Tyria were taking a break, it seemed, and Face looked anxious. Dismissing the thoughts she’d been turning over in her head for weeks now, Dia strolled over to the bed, making sure her stride spoke of affection and desire only.

So addled was he by the heat, Face relaxed and smiled, not seeing any hint of deception like he normally would. 

“Missed you,” he mumbled into her neck after embracing her. 

“You and Tyria seemed busy,” she said, smiling and stroking his strange, feathery soft hair. 

Face pouted. “I want you now,” he whined. 

Instead of taking offense, Tyria just smiled and slid off the bed, offering Dia a friendly wave and a wink as she departed. A few moments later, another dildo landed on the bed with a muffled thud. 

Dia eyed it in amusement. “And what do you need?” she asked.

Face pulled back and looked at her pleadingly. His pupils were blown and his skin flushed. It was so  _ strange _ seeing him so clearly under the influence of the human mating drive. “I’m really empty.”

“I can get Kell-”

“I want  _ you,” _ he repeated. Dropping down onto the bed, he buried his face against her leg. Then, muffled and begging, “Please, alpha.”

Dia’s breath caught in her throat. Tyria was right: she was fixed in Face’s blissed out brain as an alpha female. 

_Would Ton have thought the same of her?_ _Would that have been here place? Alpha to a pair of human males?_

She didn’t even know what to do with that thought. Beyond the immediate moment, that is. Stroking Face’s hair, she glanced over at Kell and Tyria and found them thoroughly distracted. Tyria was riding Kell’s face, grinding down on him while he licked and sucked all trace of Face from her body. She had the harness on and was gradually, in fits and spurts as Kell pleasured her, fixing a dildo into place. Judging by the bottle of lube nearby, Kell was about to get some deeply personal attention. 

She really did need a harness of her own, and frequent practice to build up her strength and stamina for the unfamiliar act of being the one to penetrate another. 

Dia picked up the dildo lying on the bed. It was bigger than anything else Face had had inside him, had a nicely sculpted ball sack and a flared base that made it easy to grasp from multiple angles. It did not knot. 

“Roll onto your back,” Dia ordered Face. His head snapped up, delight on his face, and he quickly complied. 

Giving him the dildo, Dia ordered Face to suck on it and began a leisurely exploration of his body. She trailed light fingers up and down his arms, over his face, and lingered on his throat so she could feel the muscles there working. His chest was muscled and bare; he’d gotten his body hair removed while also getting his scar removed. She’d once admitted to finding it a bit unsettling and he’d made the offer soon after her confession.

By the time Dia’s explorations reached Face’s hard, leaking cock, he was making fairly desperate sounds around the dildo. Those sounds grew stronger and more beautiful as she teased his cock and reached down to play with the entrance waiting further down. He was wet, which wasn’t unusual (he was always a bit wet once they started to play), but the volume of slick he was producing was. The heat, she assumed.

Face didn’t generally crave penetration but he was begging for it now, his voice muffled and coming out in brief gasps as he sucked on the dildo. 

Well, if Dia was Face’s alpha, then she had a duty to take care of him, didn’t she? “Give me the dildo,” she ordered and he quickly passed it to her. His legs spread open a bit more and she could hear him panting. 

Dia continued to play with him as she rearranged her own body, teasing him with the round head as she found a comfortable way to lean against him and still use the dildo. 

“Di~a,” he begged, hips thrusting lewdly upwards. 

“I’m here,” she breathed, leaning down to kiss him. And then, with a twist of her wrist and thrust from her shoulder, she drove the toy inside him. 

* * *

It took almost three days for Face’s heat to subside and by the end of it, they all knew far more than they’d really wanted about each other’s sexual desires and needs. Still, all in all, it had been quite successful. Face no longer felt a deep seated need to offerer himself up to whoever was closest, Dia’s eyes were filled with a wicked light as she explored the Holonet store Tyria had recommended for harnesses and matching toys, and Face himself would be revisiting the memory of Tyria fucking Kell in the ass for years to come. 

Hell, he’d already used it as masturbatory inspiration during a solo session when he’d woken up before the others.)

The medics had confirmed there were no signs of a packbond forming nor any changes to Kell and Tyria’s pairbond, the heat room had no doubt been cleaned and sanitized to the nth degree for whatever omega, delta, or beta needed it next, and no one from the Wraiths or Rogues seemed the least bit disturbed by their absence.

“You’re truly alright?” Dia asked as she and Face settled down to start digging through their overflowing volume of messages and necessary datawork.

“I am,” he confirmed. He ached and needed to up his caloric intake for a week or so to fully recover, but overall, he was in excellent health. Dia studied him, the expression strangely familiar even if he couldn’t remember ever seeing it before. “What?”

“There were a few moments during your heat where you grew upset,” she said slowly. “I assumed you were thinking of Ton Phanan.”

Face went still, his datapad coming to rest on his lap. He suppressed a sigh. There was no point in lying, not to her. “I was. I miss him.”

Dia nodded. “I’m sorry he was not there,” she said softly.

“Me too. Although… It might be for the better this didn’t come up while he was alive,” Face admitted. Dia looked at him inquiringly and this time, the sigh slipped out before he could stop it. “Before Endor, Ton was a pretty stereotypical alpha male, by the sound of it. Cocky, strutting around, bedding whomever he wanted whenever he wanted. After, though… Even all the way to when he joined the Wraiths, he was different. He said before he died that he didn’t think he had a future, that no one looked at him and thought he would live long.”

It hurt to say it out loud. Face hadn’t told this to anyone, not even the medics. Biting his lip, he let his grief for Ton wash through him, didn’t fight the memory of trying and failing to save Ton’s life. He waiting, focusing on himself, his aching body, and his breathing, and slowly the painful grip of those memories, that pain, ease some. 

“Ton couldn’t have handled my heat by himself, not like Wedge and Wes can. I don’t think he could have handled it with yu there, either, not when sex could be… hard… for him sometimes. And I think it would have gutted him to have Tyria and Kell there, to have to acknowledge that he- that he wasn’t enough. That he couldn’t be enough, no matter how hard he struggled.

“I wish everyday Ton was still here, but I can’t ignore that it’s better that he never had to face that part of himself before he died.”

Dia nodded thoughtfully, the tips of her lekku twitching. “That would have been a grievous blow to his already damaged spirit.”

The pain bubbled up again and Face squeezed his eyes shut. “I miss him.”

There was a faint shuffle, then Dia slid into his lap. A lekku was draped comfortingly across his shoulders. “I know. His absence is still felt,” she said. “I think it would have worked out, in the end. The three of us. We will carry his memory on; he will not be forgotten.”

It was probably the lingering hormonal fluctuations, because no matter how hard he tried, Face couldn’t stop the tears that began to fall. Dia hummed soothingly and held him close, letting him cry. The part of him that had repeatedly reached out to her during his heat, explicitly expressing his need for her, quieted under her tender ministrations. For now, at least, he didn’t have to be the leader of the Wraiths; he could just be Face, a man hurting for a lost mate and needing the reassurance that another was close by.

Face cuddled up to Dia, feeling reassurance by her presence and stead-fast presence. It reminded him of Ton, actually, in those moments where he’d acted with steely resolve and no hesitation, those moments where his original alpha nature had truly shone through.

Dia wasn’t human but she was alpha to him - a guardian, bastion of strength, and someone he could trust to guide and handle him in those moments he was ready to set down the mantle of leadership. More alpha, really, than Ton had been in the months they’d known each other. Ton had been hurt too badly and hadn’t healed enough to be the alpha he once was. Face had only known him as someone who seemed more like an especially anxious gamma, to the point where it had been far more common for Ton to offer himself to Face than take charge the way he’d used to.

It had taken Face far too long to realize that Ton was hiding from his own fears of performance anxiety as much as he was enjoying being with Face himself. He didn’t have to worry about knotting, or not being able to, if he was the one spreading his legs. 

Eventually, Dia shifted slightly and tapped Face’s head. “I think it would be good for you to make an appointment with Dr. Lidanwe again to discuss your heat and Ton.” She looked at him with those beautiful, deep, soulful eyes. “Your heat has stirred up many things and you should not copy Ton in his avoidance of proper mental health treatment.”

Face grimaced but nodded. She was probably right. “What about you?” he asked..

Dia smiled slightly. “I will seek out materials to learn what it means to be a human alpha. I am certain there are other non-humans who have ended up in a similar position and I want to be certain I am fulfilling your needs as well as my own. The guidance will be helpful in finding my way in doing that.”

Their lips came together and Face felt himself relaxing at the sense of  _ alpha _ radiating off the Twi’lek woman. He felt loved and protected, desired and approved of. Then Dia rose and returned to her chair,  _ Chandrilla-male-artist _ flowing through her stride, and the mischievous, ever-changing sense of his delta nature laughed because she  _ understood _ what it meant to change and be changeable, to not be defined by a previously determined set of traits, and how flexibility in one’s own nature helped to deal with whatever that might come up.

Face took a moment to send a message to Dr. Lidanwe requesting an appointment. Perhaps Dia would agree to go with him; that might be helpful. It would be good, too, to have someone to talk to about Tycho Celchu and the offer he’d made while his eyes glowed with heat-driven desire. Face wasn’t opposed to the offer, per se, but he wanted some time and distance to consider it before he brought it up with Dia. Lidanwe treated enough pilots to understand “no decor” and their distance from the situation would help provide Face with a more neutral perspective while considering it.

Once the message was on its way, Face set his datapad aside and joined Dia, sitting on the floor and resting his head on her knee. Then, grinning up at her, he batted his eyelashes at her. “So what kind of toys were you thinking we should get?”

Lips quirking, Dia took a few moments to finish her current work and then pulled up the Holonet store. Face’s eyes went wide as the sudden splash of color and shapes in front of him. The ache between his legs suddenly seemed a lot less important. 

“They’ll all fit in a harness,” Dia said and he whimpered as his imagination presented him with visions of her with all the different cocks rising up erect in front of her. “And several can be made with come tubes if you want.”

“It’s kind of messy,” he said once he found his voice.

“Perhaps I like seeing you messy.”

There was an alpha voice again and Face shuddered. 

Dia’s hand slid into a close-up view as she began to undo her trousers. “Your genitals are rather worn out, but your mouth is working just fine,” she said. He shifted back and helped her pull her trousers and undergarments out of the way. He settled back between her legs and leaned forward, waiting for orders, inhaling her amazing scent while his mouth watered at the memory of her taste on his tongue. 

“Pleasure me,” Dia ordered and Face happily leaned forward. 

Despite everything that had happened, and would happen, they were both going to be okay.


End file.
